


Pretty In Pastel

by nahjoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Doesn't Talk Much, Dan dyes his hair on occasion, Everyone's A Magician, M/M, Pastel Dan AND Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahjoon/pseuds/nahjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Dan loves pale colors, hardcover books, and his canvas shoulder bag. He also loves his homemade wand. He's a bit of a loner, but he doesn't mind. He's got his two friends, Chris and PJ to keep him grounded. But, in reality, he's lonely and too asocial to interact with anyone he hasn't met before. Dan also can't talk, but he doesn't mind. He lets his magic speak for him.<br/>Phil loves quiet places, large pale sweaters, and the flower crown collection in his closet. He also loves making bad puns. When he transfers to a new school for magic-practitioners, he notices a silent boy with the same sense of style. Phil wants to say hello, but how do you say hello when he always runs behind the kids on the bench? And why does everybody give him sympathetic looks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan Doesn't Talk, Phil Doesn't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on American high school bc I don't know what British high school is like.

Dan has never been the type to be loud.

He's much too small for that. Not small physically, dear lord no. He's quite tall for his age, just over six feet tall. Dan is small from his personality. He hides from the friendliest of people, afraid of both harm and hatred. Dan only has two friends, and he speaks through them. He puts thoughts in their heads, and whispers the words he wishes to speak. That was one of the few things he had great skill in. He didn't have much faith in any other abilities he had learned over the course of freshman year. With that, Dan becomes an extremely withdrawn boy, with the unrealized potential to be an amazing sorcerer.

He chose to learn mind-related powers when he first came to his current school, but he secretly practices nature magic with a wand he made himself. Dan knows that he's only burdening himself with more work, but he knows his parents love the little flowers he grows all around the yard. And his flower crowns are to die for. He sells them at the local boutique, under the homemade section for a dollar a piece. He has a lot of business.

\-----------

Phil has never been the type to hurt.

He's way too kind to do that to anyone, and nobody does anything to him. He's too pure of heart. His only problem in life is a new school. Phil likes to talk, and loves to tell jokes. Mainly puns. He had plenty of wonderful friends at his old school, but they're too far away to hang out with anymore. He doesn't mind though. Despite his outward appearance as a clumsy, stuttering teen, Phil can easily make friends and is not afraid to raise his hand in class. He knows he can make friends, it will just take a while.

Phil isn't completely honest, though. He's happy in general, but he constantly feels this hole in his head. Phil's tried everything to fill it, but nothing fits it right. Sometimes it's much too big, sometimes too small. Other times it's the wrong shape, and it's like trying to shove a cube into a circle. Phil stopped trying long ago, never letting himself dwell on it. He busies himself with work, teaching himself illusion magic while studying nature magic at school. He knows that he could do something else less difficult, but he knows that less focus on other subjects will lead him back to the growing hole in his head.


	2. Dan Willingly Goes Outside, Oops

"You can set the boxes down there. I have to go find Suzy and get the stockroom keys."

Dan spoke quietly to his two companions, who were getting tired of carrying multiple boxes of flowery merchandise. Chris and Pj dropped their boxes onto the floor next to Dan, and asked if he needed anymore help.

"No," he replied. "You guys can check out the shops. I know you want to try the café down the street."

"See you later," Pj told him as Chris dragged him by the arm to the door. "Come and get us when you're ready to go."

Dan nodded and waved as they walked out into the summer heat. He turned back to the boxes, before remembering his first task. He needed the keys to the stockroom to get the records. They had the list of which flower crowns were custom and needed to be go behind the counter, and which were just extra crowns. He knew Suzy liked to hang out in the breakroom at noon, so he simply let himself in.

He pushed open the old wooden door to see an unfamiliar sight. Suzy was there, but so was somebody else. He couldn't see the tall male's face, but he noticed his peculiarly tar black hair, and vampire-pale skin. The person sense of style was akin to Dan's, which meant pastel sweaters and light-colored jeans to match. Only one problem was present. He was in Dan's way, which sucked. 

Dan's never been good at talking to new people, by either physical or psychic means. Despite his naturally friendly face and innocent ways, trying to have a conversation with him was like talking to a brick with good hair. Dan had Level 0 Talking Skill, according to good ole' Chris. Him and Pj were his crutches. Those two were his only main friends, and had been since he decided he didn't like talking at all, when he was around 8 or 9. Now they're all 16-17, sharing a room at school. Years fly by when you're the wallflower.

Back to the main plotline, Suzy had luckily noticed Dan after a minute. She got of her small chair and smiled at him, and he gave a small wave in return. She walked across the tiny room and enveloped Dan in the biggest hug he had ever gotten. Suzy was an epic hug-giver.

"Dan! Come in with the new order?" the New Yorker asked gently. Suzy was in business with Dan long enough to know what he's like in a stranger's company. "This is Phil, by the way. He's my nephew. Say hello."

'Hi,' Dan said psychically. 'My name is Dan, like Suzy said. Do not worry, Suzy can hear the voice, too.'

Phil looked confused. He didn't realize that the new voice in his head came from the silent teen standing a few feet away.

"Dan specializes in Mental Magic, Phil. He talks with his thoughts," Suzy intervened. 

'I make the flower crowns she sells. By the way, I need the records on the customs and extras so I do not put the wrong crowns on display.'

"Sure, darling, just gotta grab the keys. I'll return soon." She gave a certain look to Phil, one that said 'Make a friend or else.'

"So you study Mind Magic? I heard it's hard without a object to focus with."

I shook my head. 'It isn't as hard as others tend to make it sound. Once you learn the basic lessons, it becomes progressively easier. What do you study?'

"Nature Magic. A lot of people think it's useless rubbish, like that Parlor Magic they used to teach." Parlor Magic was a ridiculous course that taught the simple tricks non-magicians use. Most people were against it due to it's uselessness in everyday life. After years of protests and proposed laws about it, the IAM, or International Association of Magic, banned it from being taught in all schools. That happened a while ago, back when Dan and Phil were toddlers, too young to remember all the hype it caused.

'I use basic spells to make the flower crowns, actually. I made myself a wand a couple years ago, with my brother's help.' Dan looked into his canvas bag, which had been hanging from his right shoulder. After a moment, he pulled out a thin, shining stick that seemed very delicate. Phil soon realized it was made of ice.

"That's ice, right? How is it not melted in this heat?" he asked.

Dan smiled proudly at his brother's handiwork. 'Enchanted ice,' he projected. 'He's studying Water Magic, and he had learned how to freeze things recently. I shaped it, and he froze it. Want to hold it?'

"I'd love too." Dan held it out, and Phil gently grabbed ahold of the wand.

He was surprised to find it wasn't cold at all. It felt like it was made of a light, smooth metal, like aluminum. It even felt warm, like it had been in the sun for a short time. It fascinated Phil how magic could do so many things, despite being around it all the time.

"Your brother is amazing, then. It doesn't even feel cold!" he remarked.

Dan developed a slight blush. 'Yeah, he is. He's just entering grade 8, a few years younger than I am.'

Suzy had chosen that moment to bust in. 

"Sorry bout that, Dan. I think Joe had left 'em in the wrong spot. Took forever to find the damn things," she apologized. "I assume you two introduced yourselves?"

"Yeah, Aunt Suzy, we did," Phil answered.

Dan interjected, 'It has been nice, but I need to get to work on the stocking.' He began to walk out, before Phil stopped him. 

"Dan, wait! You need your wand!" Phil took a few steps towards him, and held out the silvery stick.

Dan took it gently, and gave Phil a small smile as gratitude. He walked out silently, thinking about the lovely encounter he had just had, and the boy he may or may not have become friends with.


	3. Things Have Changed For Me, and That's Okay

A whole week.

It had been a whole week since that day in the shop, and Dan couldn't stop thinking about Phil Lester. At first it was pure excitement of a new, independently-made friend. Due to his personal situation, it was always difficult for him to forge relationships on his own. This new achievement had given Dan more confidence, and a slight obsession with the topic. Then, his thoughts turned away from the friendship, and more to the friend. Dan thought about how sharp Phil looked, from his chiseled jawline to the way his hair sat block-like on his head. He began to admire Phil's green-blue eyes, and his sunless skin color. Eventually, Dan realized he was falling for Phil, without even knowing if was going to see him again. That began to frighten Dan, but he had then thought of something, something blatantly obvious.

The Internet. Phil could be on a social network, like Instagram or Facebook.

Dan had searched his name on the obvious sites and apps, coming up with an account on almost every site. The first page he found was Facebook, then his Twitter, which led to his Tumblr, and then to YouTube. It turns Phil made videos, and had already uploaded a few dozen. His username was AmazingPhil, which was unreasonably cute to Dan. They were adorable, short clips of him sitting in front of his bed, seemingly talking about anything that came to his mind. A popular video of his was of himself mouthing the words to a version of Toxic. It was very entertaining, to say the least. He felt himself developing a crush on Phil with every click he made. It was a sinkhole, with no one to get him out.

Dan already had an account on YouTube, and watched a few others on the site. He was surprised to not have already found Phil before. He was quite similar to others he watched. Dan could relate to some of his videos and found that he and Phil enjoyed the same music and style, and that he was staying for a year at the least. He imagined Phil as a perfect best friend in his head, someone who would honestly want to sit and talk with him, or be comfortable just talking on his own, or even just sitting in silence. Dan was excited to see Phil again, even if it left butterflies in his stomach.

Dan decided that his eyes should not be subjected to anymore artificial light. He went to find his bag, which he had dropped somewhere when he arrived home from the shop. He nearly destroyed the whole lower floor of his house before he remembered he left the large tote bag behind the door to his room. In there, he picked out his wand and textbook he uses to learn nature magic on his own. He got to work on the next lesson in the chapter, which was controlling how the plants grew. Dan was excited for this new set of spells since it could help him immensely with his crowns. 

He read through the majority of the lesson before looking to the clock and realizing he was far passed the time that he should go to sleep. He quickly got himself ready for bed and turned off his lamp. Dan felt much happier than he had in a long time, and began to look forward to the near future.


End file.
